The invention relates to a control system for a tracked vehicle.
Tracked vehicles are steered by driving one track faster or slower than the other and significant power is required for such vehicles to turn. U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,021 issued Oct. 13, 1987 to Waddington, describes an integrated power system for a tracked vehicle driven by a gas turbine, wherein fuel flow to the gas turbine engine is increased when a directional control is placed in a pivot steering or counter-rotation position. However, This system does not increase engine power during normal turning operation (non-counter-rotation steering). But, when a tracked vehicle turns under heavy load, the steering system uses up most of the engine power. For example, if a tracked vehicle is pulling an implement, then, unless engine power output is increased, during a turn there will be less power available to operate the implement. Under such a condition, the operator has to compromise with respect to either vehicle speed or implement depth while turning. Adjusting the implement so that adequate power remains for turning would result in wasted unused power during more prevalent straight ahead operation. Failing to provide adequate power for turning may result in lifting the implement during turns, changing the gear ratio or overloading the engine.